Christmas Cheer
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Castiel pops in on Dean for Christmas.


Dean looked out the motel window. He sighed, despondent. Sam had been gone too long, across the other side of the country. He'd already rung to give his wishes. Dean had returned them, naturally, and hung up feeling rather disappointed that he himself couldn't do more.

Just because they never celebrated Christmas didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Dean's phone buzzed, and he opened the text. A picture of Sam wearing moose ears, grinning like an idiot. There was a dingy hotel room in the background. A caption followed.

"_Merry Christmas. Go get eggnog." _Dean just smiled sadly.

"_Those suit you. Should get them attached permanently. Jerk."_

"_Bitch."_

Dean put his phone away and looked back out the window. He heaved a sigh again. He heard the wings, and turned to behold the most amusing sight.

The signature trench coat and jacket were gone. Instead, in their place, he was wearing a blue sweater, traced with white patterns. A blue scarf of the same colour was wrapped around his neck. Cas' blue eyes stared back at Dean's green ones.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. What's the occasion?" Cas looked down, confused for a moment.

"Don't humans wear this kind of thing at Christmas?" His worry was clearly evident. He cocked his head to the side, considering Dean for a moment. "I brought one for you too. Here." Cas held out a green sweater, with red trimming, a red scarf and matching gloves. It was then Dean noticed Cas wearing white woollen gloves. He looked into Cas' eyes, rolled his own, and took the pile.

"Okay, hold on then." And with that, he crossed to the bathroom to get changed.

When he opened the door, his legs nearly gave out in shock.

Cas had decorated the room in tinsel and fairy lights. A small turkey dinner steamed on the table, two servings set out. Eggnog, candles, a small tree, even some presents. Dean gaped at the scene in front of him. "I got you Christmas presents. I've earned the money with a job delivering newspapers. Sam already has his. He got me this." Cas held out a small, toy gun. It appeared to shoot foam darts.

Dean laughed. Then he remembered, he'd gotten Cas something too. Even had it wrapped up, proper and everything. He grinned and dove into his bag, searching for it. "Here man, I got you something too." Cas accepted the present with reverence. He crossed the room and placed it beside the tree.

"Time to open presents later. Come on, let's eat." They sat, and Dean picked up his fork, and almost began to eat. His fork hovered, poised. A thought crossed his mind, something so small and stupid, but not for his circumstance. He looked to the angel, seeing him stare down at the food, the beginnings of words forming on his lips.

"Hey Cas? You wanna say Grace or something?" The angel stared back at him, stunned. Dean shrugged it off. "Y'know, if you want to. I don't mind…"

"You….I…." The angel was literally speechless. "I don't know what to say…." Dean rolled his eyes, not understanding his words.

"That's okay, I'll say it." And, head lowered, eyes closed, he grasped Cas' hands over the table. They were warm and soft in his. Nice. He prays inside his head for the moment.

'_Lord, I'd like to thank you for keeping my Sammy safe, despite our distance apart. I want to thank you for this food in front of us, and for love, and family.'_

Dean wondered if Cas could hear him, and if his prayer sounded too sappy.

'_I know you may have better things to do, but I also want to thank you for bringing Castiel to my side. Without him, I'd have no family with me tonight. Amen.'_

Dean looked up, and pulled his hands from Cas. Or at least tried. Cas' vice-like grip kept his hands in place. The angel shook, head bowed, soft enochian leaving his mouth. Dean watched, trying to make out any phrases he knew.

A tear landed on the table.

Then another, and another.

Was Cas…?

Dean stood and crossed to Cas' side. He peered through the angel's arms, and beheld the most amazing sight. His eyes watered a little.

Cas was silently crying. And glowing.

Not just one particular part. His skin was glowing. His whole face had an almost ethereal look to it. He was muttering under his breath and tears were flowing down his face. Dean leaned back and stood, unsure. He stood awkwardly for a moment, pondering what to do. Shakily, he reached out and hugged the angel. His fingers stroked Cas' hair, the other drawing circles on his back.

Cas gasped at the sudden contact, not sure what to do. But the fingers in his hair and the hand on his back made his muscles release, and he hummed under his breath, the sobbing stopped.

Dean murmured comforting words, before releasing him and sitting in front of his dinner. Brilliant blue, slightly bloodshot eyes met Dean's. "I am sorry Dean. I was overwhelmed. I think the emotion was pride, in you, and happiness. I also felt overjoyed, and sad. I do not understand the complexity of those conjoined, and it made my eyes water. There was also a constricting in my chest. I believe it was because you asked me what I wanted."

"Nobody has ever asked what you wanted?"

Cas shook his head.

"Well, is there anything else you want?"

Cas nodded his head.

"Okay. How about we eat, then open presents, then you can tell me what else you want."

A rare but beautiful smile crossed Cas' face. It made Dean's whole world light up seeing it.

"I would like that very much Dean."

So they ate, chattering about nonsense. Apparently Cas had come from an 'Angel Party' that happened every Christmas. The one night off, or something. Dean told him of previous Christmas', usually involving him doing some dark, nasty work, before topping the night off with over-strong eggnog and passing out with Sammy.

He exhaled, patting his stomach heartily. "_That_ was one of my better Christmas dinners. The best, maybe." He looked over at Cas, who was crying softly again. Confused, he reached over the table, taking the angel's hands. "Cas, buddy? What's the matter?"

Cas sniffled. "I…I made this. With my own two hands. I had it prepared, I just heated it up." Dean handed him a tissue, which Cas took and blew his nose in. "I wanted everything to be proper for you. Sam told me how to do it right. Do you like it Dean, everything I did?" Dean looked around the room again, fully taking the decorations.

"The tree?"

"A special pine tree I grew tonight, just for you. I used some of the extra money to buy decorations." Dean's eyes watered, the thought was so touching. He blinked away the tears, and looked back to the angel.

"I love it." He grinned broadly. "Presents?"

It was like seeing a small child. Cas' eyes lit up, and he clapped. His head bobbed up and down, almost too fast to see. He bounded over to the presents, and flopped onto his ass, legs crossed, bouncing. Dean merely shook his head and crossed to the other side of the room. He sat on the small couch, watching Cas.

"Dean, open yours first. Please?" Dean looked and nodded. Castiel gingerly handed Dean a small parcel. Dean rolled it this way and that, trying to determine its contents. Cas looked eagerly as Dean ripped the packaging off, revealing a small felt box. He opened it slowly, and gaped in amazement.

A leather bracelet, with a pentagram charm woven into it. Cas took it from him gently, and wrapped it around his left wrist, securing the clasp quickly. "What do you think?" Dean lifted his wrist, and tears formed in his eyes again. He absentmindedly fingered his necklace. "It's perfect Cas. Thank you." Cas handed another package over, grin splitting his features.

This package was just an envelope with Cas' loopy, cursive script, simply saying "Dean". He opened it, and saw a voucher for a free slice of pie at Applebee's. He glanced up, smiling. "I _do_ like pie. Thanks man. Open yours!" And he watched as Cas delicately picked up his present.

Paper flew, and Cas looked past the mess into the present below.

Dean had spent months working out what to get an angel. When that angel could have anything he wanted by whim of thought. It was silly, what he'd picked, but it meant something to Dean.

He hadn't seen that figurine in a long time.

Cas held a small clay angel. It had been Dean's when he was born, and had stayed in his room as he grew older. His mother used to say angels were watching him. He felt bad that it still had soot marks from the fire. And one of the wings was chipped. And the delicate painted features had all but faded completely. Cas knew what he was holding though, and what it meant.

Tears spilled again.

This time, both Dean and Cas cried. Dean just let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"You gotta promise to look after that Cas. That is my most prized possession. I hold that in higher regard than my Impala." Cas sniffled. Dean threw his arm over the angel's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

"Merry Christmas Cas."


End file.
